Episode 20 (Crown): Nature Soccer
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 20 (Crown): Nature Soccer ~Three Days Before the Match~ "Jun, what's your time now?" "Five minutes to run through the woods and back!" "Wow! You're fast!" Isamu said, smiling at him. "Thanks! What about you, nii-chan?" "Mine is eight minutes! Ah, damn, slower by two minutes off!" "Wanna do that again?" "Of course! Ready... set...go!" And they took off into the woods, each trying to set their own personal best and beating one another. Meanwhile, deep inside the woods, Ryoko and Hideyoshi were training together. "Hideyoshi-senpai, are you okay?" Ryoko asked in concern, Hideyoshi was breathing hard. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's try that again. I've got to perfect this hissatsu technique!" Ryoko laughed. Hideyoshi blushed and got embarrassed, "Why you laughing at me?" "Gomen, gomen. You just sound exactly like Captain now." "Sato? That brat?" He muttered. Then Ryoko came and pat him on the shoulder, making him freeze. "Let's do our best, senpai." She smiled sweetly. Man! She's so cute, I can't get over her! Hideyoshi mentally smacked himself. What am I thinking? He thought. She's Nobu's sister. Then he forced himself to smile back and tried to suppress a blush, "Y-yeah, let's get back to that. Where's Nobu?" "Oh, he's probably going to train with Yu when he's done resting." Akira and Oshiro on the other hand, Oshiro was huffing and puffing about, they've been at it for hours. "Running out of stamina already, Kazuo?" Akio asked, grinning. "Shut up! I've still got a lot of energy left!" "Oh? Let's see who can run out of stamina first." Kazuo grinned. Even though he was pretty damn tired, he didn't want to lose to his senpai, his former teammate and rival. "Hai!" And Akio grinned, loving his attitude. "Let's do this, here we go! KAMINARI BLASTTOOOO G2!!!!" Akio has been training with Kazuo to get it upgraded, and Kazuo has been trying to evolve Wild Claw. Everyone was working hard, both Royal Eleven and Chaos Eleven were training with them as well. "Give me the ball, Kai." Takayuki demanded. Choshi had been put on goalkeeper, he could play both goalkeeper and forward. "Yes, yes so demanding." He smirked, and passed the ball to him. "Choshi, get ready for it!" "Yeah! Whenever you are!" ~Back to Hideyoshi and Ryoko~ "Hey, I think you did it, Hideyoshi-senpai!" Hideyoshi's eyes widened. "Let's try it again!" "Yeah!" They've been working on Hideyoshi's new hissatsu technique, and there's been some progress, but this time it looks like he's just about master it! "Ready, senpai?" "Onegaishimasu!" "Here we go!" And she yelled, "ETERNALLLL FITREEE!!!" Hideyoshi got ready for it, his hands clasped together and a huge lightning sword came out, it was on fire too! Isamu, from far off, saw the fire and exclaimed, "Whoa! Is the forest on fire?!" "Nani, nai?" Jun asked. Isamu pointed at the fire. "Should we tell coach?!" Then Isamu remembered. "Ah! Hideyoshi and Ryoko are training there! Let's go see!" Then they ran until they spot Hideyoshi and Ryoko. "Whoa!" Jun exclaimed. "Shh! Don't disturb them!" "S-sorry." Jun muttered. Both of them watched what they were doing. "COME ON OUT, SHINJITSSUUU NO KENNNN!!!" The sword really was on fire, alright. Then the sword seemingly cut through the ball and shot it straight past Ryoko with lightning speed, leaving no time for Ryoko to react. She was shocked. "SENPAI!! YOU DID IT!!" Hideyoshi couldn't believe his eyes. "Hideyoshi-senpai! That was so cool!" Isamu said, coming out of the woods. "Yeah! What was that?" Jun added, coming out as well. "Sato! Jun!" Hideyoshi said, turning around. He was still dazed. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Ryoko came around and gave him a big hug. That froze him up. "R-Ryoko?!" Hideyoshi said, astonished. "You did it! You mastered your new hissatsu technique! I'm so proud of you!" Hideyoshi hugged back, still somewhat taken aback by the sudden hug. "Did you see that, Sato?! That was my newest hissatsu technique! I finally completed it!" "Yeah! It was so cool! That fire went POW!!! And everything was set on fire!! Flames everywhere!" "We've got to tell them!" ~Back to Akira and Oshiro~ "You're trying too hard, Kazuo." Akio said, concerned. "I need to make some progress, Akio." "Whoa, you're actually calling me by my name?" "Shut up, would you rather call me a prick like how bro does it?" Akio laughed at this. "He only says that to Akira." "Hey, cut it out, bro." Akira said, half-joking. "Anyways, you're trying to power up Wild Claw right?" "Yeah. So help me out, man." Akio was shocked. Kazuo has never asked him to help him. They were rivals after all. "What a surprise." Akio said, stroking his chin. Then a grin came across his face. "What?!" Kazuo demanded. "Chill out, Kazuo." Oshiro reminded. "Shut up." Oshiro sighed. Kazuo may be his younger brother, but he's more of a delinquent than he thought he was. "If you beat my Kaminari Blast G2 and level up Wild Claw to V2, I think I could have some fun and have another one-on-one match." Kazuo grinned at that. "Sounds good, but what if you win?" "Then your older bro wouldn't be able to call my bro a prick for...." "Psstt, say forever!" "Shut up, idiot. I get to decide." Akira frowned at this. Akio wasn't exactly a protective older brother. "How about for a week?" "That's too short!" Akira complained. Akio waved a hand of dismissal. "Roger that." "Ehh?? But that's no fun. Make sure you win." Oshiro said, teasing Kazuo. "Hmph. Just you watch." ~Back to Coach~ Good, good. They're making progress. Coach thought. "Miyazaki!" Higa said, shaking him. Huh? Who's calling him? "Miyazaki! Snap out of it!" Higa said, slapping him lightly. Coach shook his head, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my players. What do you need?" "Mysterious X said he wants to talk to you." "WHAT? WHY?!" He shouted. What does this guy want from him? He's already figured out who Mysterious X was, but he didn't exactly want to reveal his true identity just yet. His players were going to beat the hell out of him soon and he wanted to take the last stage and become the hero himself! He composed himself and said, "What does he want?" "Sorry, I didn't really look into that. I asked him why he called all of a sudden, but he said he wanted to keep it a secret between you and him, so I didn't pry any longer." "I see. Good work." "Good work?" Higa asked, confused. "Hand me the phone." "Ah, yes, sir. Here." He then handed the phone over to him. Then the coach walked away in a secluded area where no one could hear them talking. "What the hell do you want? I already know who you are." "Ohohhh, is that so?" The voice on the other phone said in a sly voice which made Miyazaki cringe. "Long time no talk, Miyazaki-kun." He cringed at that even more. How dare he talk to him like that. "How have Isamu and Jun been?" "You have no right to come here to talk to me about them, you impostor!" "Impostor? What?" Mysterious X said, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Miyazaki couldn't stand it anymore. "You are Katashi's older brother! Posing as Katashi! Why have you come back?!" "Oh, so you've figred it out. I wonder how you did that." "I won't tell you that!" He spat. "Well, this isn't what I had in mind, Miyazaki-kun. You probably found out who murdered my poor dear brother as well." Then he pretended to sniff, "My poor Katashi!" "Shut up and cut to the chase! What do you want and why are you here?!" He demanded to know. "I'm doing this for my own good, it's not like I really want to do this." "Then why?!" "My family is running to poor. I've got to do something." "What?" Now Miyazaki was really confused. "I need to do a hunt." Mystreious X said. "What hunt?!" The Coach was really tired of this man's talk, this man who is actually Isamu and Jun's uncle. "This organization that I've created, is really all for me. Since I'm the leader of this organization, in order for my family to get rich again, all we have to do is beat every single one of you senseless during the match! And in order to save my youngest son, Yasuo, who is a very sickly child from the verge of death, I needed to gather the best of players to help recover him. He's in grave danger, Miyazaki." "What the hell are you getting at, Tsuneo?!" What the hell is this man babbling about, saying he needed the players to help his sick son?! "In other words..." Tsuneo paused. "I'm posing as Katashi and tricking soccer players from all over the world and having them die is so I will know whose heart is best suited for Yasuo!" "That's nonsense!" Miyazaki spat. "You know you can just get one from someone who's already donated their heart?!" "No, it doesn't work like that on Yasuo. Because, you see, Yasuo is..." Then he paused agian. "Oh, dear. I spoke too much. I got too carried away. Well I must go now. Ciao!" "Wait! Explain yourself!" He barked into the phone. But it was too late, as Tsuneo, or also known as Mysterious X, already hung up the phone. "Curse that man!" He said, furiously. What the hell is going on with Tsuneo and Yasuo?! Then he went back to Higa and said, "Higa! Bring me a file of Yasuo Sato!" "What? You mean Katashi's older brother's son?" "Yes! Hurry!" "What's the big rush?" "Just do it!" "Hai!" Then Higa took off. "I'm going to reveal Tsuneo and be the hero at the end of the match! I'm not entirely sure what's going on with Tsuneo and his son, but if that's what it takes to protect these players of mine, I'll do it!" Coach thought, determined. Preview of Episode 21 (Crown): The Final Battle I'm Isamu Sato, and my team and I have been making shocking progress during our training with Blue Eleven! However, things go downhill when Coach Miyazaki received a phone call from none other than Mysterious X! Coach Miyazaki has received some shocking news about him, but he hasn't told any of us just yet. We are about to learn who Mysterious X is and what he wants with us! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Final Battle!